Here
by Savendia
Summary: Mulder thinks Scully's amazing. Who knew?


And I'm back with what's probably more Mulderangst than Scullyangst this time. That's me, switching it up!

This is a repost of a story I had up a few weeks ago, but I took it down to fix some things I didn't like. There's a paragraph or two I'm still not sure about, but as of the moment I don't have any better ideas, so I figured I'd give it back to any of you who liked it.

Anyways, this is sort of a songfic, which is suprising because I'm not really a songfic sort of gal. Nevertheless, I was listening to Rascal Flatt's song _Here_ and I had a sudden vision of Mulder and Scully standing together, and Scully being totally ignorant of how much he loves her... Everybody say _awww_!

For the record, I'm not a shipper. I like to think this is just deep friendship stuff, but shippers can take it whichever way they please. ;-)

No spoilers, but added points for anyone who's seen Folie a Deux and can catch the one line that refers to that episode.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cow... Scrap that, I don't even own her.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

Scully stopped mid-word. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to work her partner's words into her discussion of Jane Doe's autopsy results. After a moment she gave up. Shooting him an annoyed look, she pointed to a line on the report.

"The tox screen was clean, which indicates-"

"I know what it indicates, Scully. I'm serious." The silly grin Mulder was wearing was anything but serious.

Scully flipped the report closed and dropped it on a nearby table. She crossed her arms and looked up into his eyes, suspiciously. "Is this a conversation you want to have in the middle of the Chicago Police Department?"

The look he gave her was one of blinding brilliance. He turned and opened a door at random and pulled her through into darkness

"Mulder!" Scully gave him her best exasperated glare, but it was lost in the dark. She ran a hand along the wall until she encountered a light switch and flipped it on. The room they were in seemed to be a small conference room, with a table in the middle surrounded by chairs. At least it was empty. Turning back to her partner, Scully straightened her face and sighed. "What's this about, Mulder?"

He still had that absurd grin on his face, like just looking at her was the greatest possible use of his life. He gripped her shoulders and stepped closer.

"Amazing, Scully. You are absolutely amazing. Did you know that as teenagers, we experience emotions stronger than we do at any other point in our lives? That's why when you fall for that first crush, it's the most amazing feeling you've ever experienced."

"Actually, I did know that. What bearing, if I may ask, does this have on our alleged zombie incursion?"

"You're my one in five billion. Didn't I tell you that? No teenage crush could possibly compare to you. I've spent my entire life alone, looking for someone who could keep that loneliness at bay. I've had my heart broken more times than I want to remember, and you'd think I'd get used to it but it only hurt more every time."

"Mulder-" Her voice and her eyes were gentle as she tried to stem the flow of emotion. But he was intent now, determined that she understand. The grin was gone, in its place a look of such intense feeling that it silenced her.

"But it doesn't matter. If it all had to be, I'd do it over again in a moment just to have met you."

Her hand found its way to his cheek, and she gave him a soft smile. "Oh Mulder, I…" She shook her head, not knowing what to say when faced with such bare devotion.

"I just wanted you to know." She stared up in amazement as he pulled back, cocky grin back in place, and reached for the doorknob.

"Mulder…" Scully put a hand on his arm, searching for something to say. She settled for simply, "Why?"

He stopped, glanced back at her with something like surprise, and shrugged. "I'm tired of watching you stand there in front of me wearing that serious expression, wearing heels and standing so straight to make me forget how small you really are, holding armfuls of files I know you've memorized but just have to be sure you're not forgetting crucial details from… and not knowing how glad I am that it's you. It could've been anyone, Scully. There's thousands of people working for the Bureau, and it could've been any of them. But somehow, Scully, I got you."

She was silent for a long moment then, taking in and understanding the smile in his eyes.

"I'm glad it was you, too."

He smiled at her words, and opened the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If anyone's curious, here's the lyrics that inspired me to write this. But I urge you all to go look up the song. It is very beautiful, if you like country. Which I do! :D Rascal Flatts also have another song called _Bless the Broken Road_ that is very similar in theme, and lovely in it's own way, though I happen to like this one better.

And I wouldn't change a thing

I'd walk right back through the rain

Back to every broken heart on the day that it was breaking

I'd relive all the years

And be thankful for the tears

I've cried with every stumbled step

That led to you

And got me here.

~Rascal Flatts (_Here_)

Question - does anyone know how to make stop skipping lines? It's nice enough in the story, but these lyrics look silly all spaced out like that. They're formatted right in Word.


End file.
